Ramadhan no Kiseki
by FujoAkut02
Summary: " Akashi-kun katamu dia senior tapi kau memanggilnya Hasegawa tanpa senpai ?" /" karena dia saat SMP dan SMA mengikuti Akselerasi . sebenarnya ia 1 tahun lebih muda dari pada kalian semua dan aku juga.."/"Kau menyukai Kumiko-Chan Akashicchi ?"


**Halo minna-san saya sejujurnya sudah sering membuat fanfic di Facebook pribadi saya . tapi di sini saya masih newbie , jadi mohon maklumi *SokAlimLU**

**Oke , masih ada kesempatan ke Back ini cerita hancur sekali . tak patut di sebut Fanfic**

** Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi- Sensei . Jika mereka punya saya akan itu akan jadi Drama Roman picisan yang sangat OOC untuk Akashi (?) **

** Warning : Gaje , Abal , Aneh , Eyd gak bener , Judul gak nyatu dengan cerita (!), OC , OOC banget , OOT juga lagi , Huruf kapital gak dipake (!) ,Sho Ai, Author nge-eksis bareng GoM di fic ini , Ngiklan , Mereka menjadi makhluk absurd sekali di sini .**

** Genre : Romance, Humor , Friendship & Sho ai **

**Pair : AkaKuro , AkaxOc**

** Rated : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ramadhan no Kiseki**

**By : HamanoKazuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih ada waktu buat klik BACK

Assalamualaikum WR WB. Bayangkan Kiseki no Sedai itu Buka puasa bareng , Sahur bareng keributan apa yang bakalan di pake atau Akashi yang YANDERE jadi OOC kelewat over dosis(?) . Bisakah anda bayangkan ? Saya menulis cerita ini agar waktu luang Liburan kepake walau, puasa lemes gak karuan mending bikin Fanfic kan ? saya akhir.i salam saya ucapkan Wassallamualaikum WR WB.

Let's Read The Story

Don't Flame

Disebuah asrama dari Universitas Teiko , para mahasiswa merencanakan acara BUKBER & SAHURBARENG Dan itu di beri tanggapan baik oleh semua murid Asrama bahkan gunting pun setuju (Ralat) bahkan Akashi Seijuuro pun setuju . Lalu Akashi membuat Rapat dengan anggota Tim Basket-nya atau lebih sering di kenal dengan nama Kiseki no Sedai( Generasi Keajaiban ) .

" Assalamualaikum WR WB, Karena lusa sudah mendatangi bulan Ramadhan jadi Latihan dilakukan Malam hari . Lebih tepatnya setelah sholat Teraweh jama'ah , Protes maka nanti porsi latihan ditambah ?,"Ujar Akashi membuka pembicaraan tentang Rapat kali ini

" Assalamualaikum WR WB .",Balas Makhluk pelangi

" Kalau seperti itu , aku setuju saja Akashi-kun ...,"Ujar Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang mengalihkan duniaku (Ralat) yang sangat datar sedatar Teflon & Tembok .

" Kuroko-cchi... ,"Rengek Kise

" Aku setuju saja-nanodayo ,"Ujar Midorima

" Maibou-chan kita harus pisah(?),"Ujar Murasakibara sambil menangisi Maibou dan memeluknya erat " Tapi tenang nanti pas Buka puasa atau Sahur pasti kita kembali Maibou-chan .."

" Mai-chan maafkan aku ... selama puasa aku tak boleh melihat body-mu yang Super Sexy itu . kau adalah godaan iman terbesarku ... OH MAI-CHAN ... !,"Ujar Ahomine . sambil nangis ala emak-emak di sinetron .(Author : wkwkwkwk Akhirnya saya bahagia .. Ahomine : kau sungguh keterlaluan Author .) " Akashi , aku ikut Tetsu saja ...,".

" Bagaimana Atsushi dan Ryouta kalian belum bilang setuju/belum ?,"Tanya Akashi pada Murasakibara yang sedang menangisi Maibou-chan-nya yang lezat bin super lezat dan Kise yang masih Me-Rengek

" Aku setuju saja ... ,"Ujar Atsushi

" Ryouta ?,"Tanya Akashi

" 5 lawan 1 . Aku setuju deh-ssu ... ,"Ujar Kise

" Bagus semuanya setuju ... sampai ketemu Lusa .. ! Rapat selesai Wassalamualaikum WR WB ,"Akashi pun menutup Rapat " Segera masuk ke kamar asrama kalian masing-masing , ayo Tetsuya ..!,"Perintah Akashi pada Kuroko

" Hai ... ",Kuroko pun mengikuti Akashi menuju kamar Asmara .( Author : mereka satu Kamar lho ? jangan-jangan mereka pernah*eits . inget lagi puasa )

SKIP DAY ~~~~~

" SAHUR~SAHUR~ ...,"Seru Mahasiswa yang bertugas membangunkan seluruh Mahasiswa yang ada di Pondok Pesantren(Ralat) Asmara Teiko University

" Tetsuya sudah waktunya sahur ..,"Ujar Akashi dengan muka yang Jreeng...jengg..jeng...(Ralat) sudah bangun sempurna dan Rambutnya yang berantakan sama seperti Kuroko .(Fangirl Akashi maupun Kuroko g-e-r-a-t-i-s kyaa..kyaa.. kok)

" Ukh.. sudah sahu- ... Zzz...zzz..,"Kuroko malah tidur lagi

" Tetsuya kalau kau tak bangun porsi latihanmu kutambah jadi 5x lipat ..,"Ujar sang raja Yandere (ralat) Akashi sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan .

" ...,"Kuroko pun bangun dan langsung cuci muka , cuci tangan dan merapikan rambutnya

" Tetsu tumben rambutmu rapi ... ,"Ujar Aomine

" Aomine-kun hidoi desu ...,"Ujar Kuroko yang mukanya masih datar , sedatar jalan aspal di rumah ku .

" Tetsuu-kun ... !,"Ujar Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat

" Bukan mukhrim Momoi-san ... ,"Ujar Kuroko

" Ah maaf ...,"Balas Momoi

" Satsuki TEME ...! kau tak ikut rapat pada hari itu ..!?,"Bentak Aomine

" Dai-chan ... kau kan sudah ku kirim E-mail bahwa aku ada urusan lain .. ,"Jelas Momoi

" Urusan lain apa Momoi-san ?",Tanya Kuroko

" Anu.. ah itu masalah keluarga ... huwaa...huwaaa,"Ujar Momoi sambil menangis

" Momoi-san jangan menangis ... kau mengganggu ketenangan sahur... ,"Ujar Kuroko

" sudahlah segeralah kalian sahur .. nasinya sudah mendingin ...",Perintah Akashi

" Hai ... Ittadakimasu~...",Ujar Makhluk aneka warna

_ **...**

" Hah aku sudah lapar-ssu .. ",Keluh Kise sambil mengelus-elus perutnya layaknya ibu hamil

" Sepertinya Kise-kun mulai lapar ... ",Ujar Kuroko layaknya iklan snack Sn**ers

" Mulai lapar... Mulai lapar.. mulai lapar .. ,"Aomine pun nari-nari gaje ala iklan Snack  
" DIAM ! ",Ujar Akashi layaknya kakek tua yang ada di Iklan tersebut

" kalian korban iklan ?",Tanya Miidorima

" ...",semuanya diam sambil menatap ke arah Akashi . mungkinkah akashi marah dan batal puasanya karena seorang tsundere yang sebenarnya pingin ngikut jadi korban iklan seperti temannya ? . ternyata Akashi sama sekali tak peduli .

Hening ... hening... " ano... Akashi-kun kau menginjak kakiku .. ",ujar kuroko dengan muka datar nan innocent layaknya anak kecil yang sangat amat polos .(panjang amat yak ... )

" maaf .. testsuya ..",Gumam Akashi datar

Semua yang ada disana melongo , karena..karena seorang Akashi Seijuuro orang yang selalu menang dan benar dan yandere bisa minta maaf se-enteng itu (?) . Apakah Akashi kesurupan ? atau baru kejedot pintu ? pikir semua anggota GoM

" aku tak kesurupan bahkan kejedot ... ",ujar Akashi

" bukannya lu tadi kesandung gara-gara terlalu fokus liat es cincau di jalan ... ",celetuk Author

" ...",Akashi hanya diam

" Authorcchi ... kau sayang nyawa,kan ,"Bisik Kise

" Sayang... banget sayang ... kenapa sih ? Akashi dia gak bakalan lempar gunting kok . kan puasa gak boleh marah kalo marah puasanya kan kaga afdol... ",Ceramah Author

" Author-san tumben kau normal ... ",Ujar Kuroko

" ha ? aku memang normal Kuroko . aku tak pernah kejiwaan! ,"Ketus Author

Allahhuakbar... allahhuakbar... *bunyi Adzan Maghrib

" Alhamdullillah... ",Ujar Author + GoM sambil langsung baca doa buka puasa kaya' anak kecil baca doa . lalu mengambil air minum dan takjil S*n*c* dan Y*p*

" Jaa~~ gua mau pergi ..",Author pun ilang dengan cepat(?)

Lalu GoM pun langsung menuju TKP yaitu Masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat maghrib jama'ah yang di imam.i oleh sang empu dari gunting sakti mandraguna otot kawat tulang besi . ralat , oleh Akashi Seijuuro

" Assalamuallaiku warohmatullah... " Sholat maghrib pun selesai anggota GoM pun berlari menuju meja saji . yang paling cepat sampai adalah Murasakibara , sudah jelaskan karena Murasakibara itu adalah anak di GoM yang paling doyan banget sama makanan .

Seluruh penghuni asrama pun telah mengambil makanan masing-masing dan berdo'a dahulu lalu " Ittadakimasu.. "

" Terimakasih atas makanannya..!",Ujar semua penghuni asmara dengan piring yang amat-amat bersih tanpa sisa nasi maupun lauk . apalagi Murasakibara dia sudah makan 5 piring .

" nanti setelah Tarawih kita kumpul depan GYM .. ,"Perintah Akashi " dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing .."

" Hai.. ",Ujar seluruh anggota GoM minus Akashi

" Akashi-kun .. ",panggil Kuroko

" Ada apa Tetsuya ..?",Tanya Akashi yang masih fokus akan skripsi-nya yang masih amburadul

" bolehkah aku tak ikut latihan ?",Tanya Kuroko

" Apa alasanmu tak ikut latihan ?",Tanya Akashi balik

" aku kurang enak badan Akashi-kun .. aku Demam ",Ujar Kuroko

" oh.. ",Akashi pun berdiri lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang Kuroko lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko

" suhu badanmu sangat buruk Tetsuya .. ",Ujar Akashi dengan seringaian Khasnya " Kuizinkan kau tak latihan , tapi besok latihanmu kutambah 2x lipat .. "

"...",Kuroko sama sekali tak merespon dan langsung terlelap karena efek obat yang ia minum sehabis sholat tarawih jama'ah

...

" Istirahat .. ",Ujar Akashi

" Hosh..hosh.. latihan kali ini berat amat sih ?! dan kenapa Tetsu membolos .. ",Ujar Aomine Dim yang pada saat SMP pernah membuat Kuroko patah hati dan benci basket akibat kalimatnya yang ' aku sudah tak ingat lagi bagaimana cara menangkap passingmu'

" Dai-chan kau tak tau ? Tetsu-kun demam , makanya ia tak latihan dan Tetsu-kun sudah dapat izin dari Akashi..",Ujar Momoi sambil memberikan minuman isotonik merek M*z*ne rasa Blewah .

" TEME! Tak ada yang memberitahuku .. Trims Satsuki .. ,"Ujar Aomine

" Domo Dai-chan .. dan hentikan kalimat kasarmu sekarang bulan puasa ..!",Ceramah Momoi

" Bagaimana, kalau usai latihan kita jenguk Kurokocchi ...",Ujar Kise dengan semangat 45-nya .

" tapi bukankah Tetsu-kun satu kamar dengan Akashi-kun ?",Tanya Momoi

" benar juga pasti tak akan di perbolehkan-ssu .. ",Rengek Kise layaknya anak kecil yang ingin sekali dibelikan permen loli .

" Kalian ingin menjenguk Tetsuya .. ku ijinkan tetapi jangan Berisik . aku ingin tenang mengerjakan Skripsi-ku .. ",Ujar Akashi menatap mereka dingin seperti biasa dan intonasi suara yang datar dan sangat dingin .

" Terimakasih Akashicchi !",Kise terharu dan tersedu-sedu layaknya drama yang berakhir Happy Endang ralat Happy Ending.

" Lanjutkan latihannya .. ",Perintah Akashi

" Hai ... "

...

Latihan selesai , Anggota GoM minus Kuroko yang sedang demam segera berganti baju , dan lekas pergi menuju kamar asrama Kuroko dan Akashi yang letaknya jauh dari kamar asrama Kise dan Aomine , Midorima dan Takao , dan apalagi Momoi malah sangat jauh walau satu gedung asrama Teiko sangat luas .

" Kurokocchi... kau tak apa-apa!",Kise membuka pintu dengan tak elegannya karena ia sudah sangat tak sabaran untuk melihat keadaan teman yang sangat amat ia sayangi , dan sering menjadi korban pelukan Kise

" Kise! Kau tak bisa membuka pintunya biasa saja.. ",Bentak Midorima

" kau harus memperbaikinya Ryouta .. ",Perintah Akashi

" Kise TEME! Kau merusak pintu ini sampai rusak layaknya pintu tua yang sudah lapuk... ",Ujar Ahomine Dim

" Gomenn-ssu ... ",Ujar Kise

" Kise-kun kau mengganggu .. ",Ujar Kuroko

" Hidoii-ssuu...",Rengek Kise

" Tetsu-kun Daijobo ?",Tanya Momoi

" Hai , Genki desu Momoi-san ..",Jawab Kuroko

" Kuro-chin kau mau cemilan ?",Tawar Murasakibara pada Kuroko

" Domo Murasakibara-kun ..",Kuroko pun menerimanya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang berada disebelah tempat tidur single bed itu

" kau tak memberiku..? ",Tanya Ahomine

" aku hanya mau memberikannya ke Kuro-chin... ",Ujar Murasakibara

" Kalian tak bisa tenang ... ?",Tanya Akashi dengan nada suara yang mengerikan .

" Ah Gomen-ssu.. ",Kise pun meminta maaf dengan gayanya yang dere-dere

_Tok..Tok...Tok..._

" Masuklah .. ",Perintah Akashi

" Akashi ... aku tadi diberitahu oleh dosen katanya besok kau ada bimbingan masalah Skripsi dan ini baca sendiri pesannya..",Ujar wanita yang tingginya tidak bisa di bilang seperti cewek pada umumnya . karena dia lebih tinggi dari Akashi , mungkin kira-kira dia tingginya 180cm . ia memiliki rambut panjang sampai sepinggang yang ia kuncir kuda yang berwarna coklat tua dan bermata biru langit mirip mata Kuroko .

" Terimakasih Hasegawa.. ",Ujar Akashi

" Douita.. jaa~ na aku banyak Syuting...",Ujar Kumiko sambil menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, karena insiden Kise membuka pintu dengan tidak elegan .

' siapanya Akashi ? Pacar ? Teman ? Sohib ? Sodara ? ',Pikir anggota GoM minus Kuroko , Akashi dan Murasakibara

" dia bukan pacarku apalagi sohib atau saudara . dia hanya temanku , ia senior kita dulu di SMP Teikou ."Jelas Akashi

Mereka hanya manggut-manggut sok ngerti . " tadi Akashicchi memanggilnya Hasegawa ? dia Kumiko Hasegawa..?",Tanya Kise

" Ya ..",Balas Akashi singkat padat jelas dan nyesek

" diakan punya band terkenal , walau suaranya gak merdu tapi enak di dengerin . tapi aku kurang suka Genre Rock-nya..",Curhat Kise dan dihiraukan GoM minus Momoi

" Aku fansnya Ki-Chan... Fans berat , harusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangannya..!",Momoi pun menangis seperti adegan dramatis di sebuah opera sabun

" Sama Momocchi ...",Kise pun ikut menangis

" Permisi... ",Seorang cewek berambut panjang sebahu masuk tanpa ketok pintu . warna rambutnya ungu muda seperti murasakibara , matanya berwarna Ruby terang .

" mencari siapa ?",Tanya Akashi

" Kuso . aku terlambat .. tadi Miko-chan kesini ? dia sudah pergi ya ?",Tanya Lant salah satu teman Kumiko

" Ya baru saja ..."

" Dasar anak kucing ilang .. ",Lant pun kesal dan pergi meniggalkan GoM tanpa menutup pintunya kembali

...

" Akashi silahkan masuk ...",Ujar Dosen Akashi yang tak lain adalah Kakak Lelaki tertua dari keluarga Hasegawa

" mana Kumiko ?",Tanya Akashi

" dia ? sedang tidur . ia pulang terlalu larut biasanya dia sore sudah pulang , tapi tadi ia pulang dengan jadwal yang tak sesuai , akhirnya ia kelelahan..",Jelas Dosen " mau ngobrol dengannya ? akan kupanggilkan . dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah kelelahan "

" Kumiko ada Akashi dibawah..!",Ujar Dosen tersebut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kumiko yang sudah menjadi mading yang berisikan gambar Kumiko yang Awesome(baca: asem)

" Ha ? Iya aku turun . ",Kumiko pun turun dengan malasnya sama malasnya kaya' kucingnya yang ia gendong .

" Hai.. ,"Sapa Kumiko garing dan kembali asik dengan kucingnya .

" hai..",Balas Akashi dingin

" nah Akashi coba perlihatkan skripsi-mu ..?",Perintah Dosen

" ...",Akashi menyerahkannya dengan santai walau itu masih seperempat selesai

" baru segini ? kau harusnya sudah setengahnya .",Dosen itu sedikit kecewa murid bimbingannya agak menurun

" itu karena anak GoM terlalu sering main ke tempatku membuat Otakku terganggu",Ujar Akashi

" Hmm ... ya sudah mulai besok sampai skripsi-mu selesai kau membuat skripsi dibantu Kumiko ..",Ujar Dosen itu sambil menunjuk kearah adiknya yang baru saja dapat cakaran dari kucingnya

" ha ? Aku .. akukan si-"

" Sesibuk itukah ..? Hentikan dulu magangmu dan bantulah Akashi..",Ujar Dosen itu

" Hnn Baiklah ",Kumiko pun pergi

" mau kemana ?",Tanya Dosen

" Ambil obat merah ... kau tau nee-kun kupikir kucingku sedang halangan . makanya ia mencakarku dengan tidak keperikucingan ...",Ujar Kumiko blak-blak-an nan dengan nada Datar

" He ? kucingmu cewek ..lantas yang cowok mana ?",Tanya Dosen itu lagi

" jadi Bang toyib ..."

...

" Akashi-kun kenapa kau jarang ikut latihan ?",Tanya Kuroko

" Aku ada bimbingan Skripsi , Tetsuya..",Ujar Akashi

" Dengan Kumiko-Senpai ?",Tanya Kuroko

" Ya dengan Hasegawa . karena kakaknya sedang sibuk..",Jelas Akashi

" Akashi-kun katamu dia senior tapi kau memanggilnya Hasegawa tanpa senpai ?",Tanya Kuroko OOC + OOT

" karena dia saat SMP dan SMA mengikuti Akselerasi . sebenarnya ia 1 tahun lebih muda dari pada kalian semua dan aku juga..",Jelas Akashi

" tapi dia tetap senior kan ? kau harus sopan Akashi-kun ..",Ujar Kuroko

" dia tak suka dipanggil senpai...",Ujar Akashi

Trrt..Trrt..Trrrt..

From : Kumiko Hasegawa

To : Akashi Seijuuro

Sub : (none)

Oh ya hari ini aku agak telat datang ke tempat janjian ? gak apa . aku ada meeting penting , sumpah mungkin aku akan telat 15 menit . aku janji usai meeting aku akan segera mengemudikan mobilku ke sana .

From : Akashi Seijuuro (GUNTING)

To : Kumiko

Sub : Re:(none)

Ya akan kutunggu..

" Ya allah kau masih sayang padaku ...",Ujar Kumiko sambil sujud-sujud ia masih memakai mukena . ya ia baru saja selesai sholat tarawih .

...

" Ne Kurokocchi ? jadi Akashicchi itu beneran deket sama Kumikocchi ?",Tanya Kise

" kelihatannya seperti itu Kise-kun..",Balas Kuroko Datar

" Hoo..kalau begitu kita stalker Akashicchi saat ia sedang bimbingan .. ",Ujar Kise

" Aku tak ikutan- nanodayo...",Tolak Midorima

" Ayo lah midorima .. kau cemen banget sih !",Ejek Ahomine

" Mido-chin ayolah ikut saja . buanglah ketakutanmu jauh-jauh...",Ujar Murasakibara

Akashi pun menuju lokasi dengan santai ia diantar sopirnya , tentu saja Akashi kan anak orang kaya ? sedangkan Kumiko bisa punya mobil ? itu karena ia rajin kerja sholehah dan rajin menabung sayang hewan sayang kakak sayang adek sayang orang tua .

1 Jam kemudian~~

" Ah , kau sudah datang .. maaf menunggu lama ... soalnya tadi jalannya macet kelewat para-",Ucapan Kumiko di sendat oleh Akashi

" Tak apa .. ",Ujarnya

'ah keburuntungku lagi bagus kali yak ? udah ah gak penting ' . " Materinya jadi kamu harus nulias intinya dari ini itu tentang ini itu...",Kumiko pun menerangkan Akashi dengan ramah . ya Kumiko ramah kok , Cuma saja kadangkala ia dingin sama orang baru kenal " oh iya ingat satu hal jangan Nyotek mbah G**gl* ..."

" mereka mesra banget-ssu..",Ujar Kise

" Kise-kun jangan berisik nanti ketahuan..",Ujar Kuroko

Lalu acara Bimbingan Akashi selesai karena Usai Liburan ia sudah jarang liat anak itu . yah ia sudah lulus Absurd bukan ? cepet amat lulusnya padahal ia baru 19 tahun sedangkan akashi 20 tahun ? . Lebaran tiba semua penghuni asrama ada disitu bahkan Kumiko juga ada .

" Akashi-Kun Maaf ya , semua aku minta maaf ... ",Ujar Kuroko

" ya kumaafkan Tetsuya , Aku juga Minta maaf semuanya..",Ujar Akashi OOC . ia mengenakan kokoh berwarna putih dengan celana Hitam dan sepatu Hitam pekat ia mengenakan peci berwarna Hitam dan bordir putih .

" Hei Miko-chan kau lulus duluan Curang... ",Lant nabok temennya itu tapi gagal Kumiko lebih tinggi darinya

" Biarin.. salah sendiri test toefl gak bisa-bisa . kamu kan jago bahasa inggris ..?",Ujar Kumiko

" Tapi kan ? aku lulus Toefl kok ..! aku gak lulus Kaligrafinya ..",Lant mendengus kesal dan dibalas senyum renyah dari Kumiko

" yah .. kau sih kelamaan di Inggris ..."

" Oh ya Akashicchi ke Kumiko-senpai yuk ..! aku ingin minta alamat rumahnya ..",Ujar Kise

"...",Akashi hanya diam dan mengangguk pasrah

" Oh Akashi .. Hisashiburi~ gimana test Toefl lulus atau belum test ? Skripsi-mu ?",Tanya Kumiko

" Aku belum Test, Testku masih lama Skripsi-ku tinggal seperempat saja ..",Jawab Akashi

" Baguslah kalau begitu Good luck !"

" Ano senpai .. bolehkah aku minta alamat rumahmu ?",Tanya Kise sambi menyerahkan Handphonenya

" Ah jangan panggil aku senpai panggil Kumiko saja ... kau kaau tak salah namanya Kise Ryouta bukan ? Alamat rumah ? mau main kesana ? silahkan ! aku senang bila ada tamu . Aku sangat kesepian dirumah ..",Ujar Kumiko sambil mengetik alamat rumahnya di handphone kise yang baru saja diberikan ke Kumiko

" Terimakasih-ssu ..aku akan main sering-sering . aku juga ingin dapat bimbingan seperti Akashicchi ...",Ujar Kise

" Ah sama-sama... ",Balasnya dengan senyum

" Hoi Kumiko...",Panggil lelaki di belakang Kumiko

" ha ? apaan sih ? ",Tanya Kumiko merasa Sinis

" Ya elah ... Lu itu dikit-dikit sinis kalo gua yang Manggil ! Lu tau Lant kumat lagi .. ",Ujarnya sambil menyeruput Es M*rj*n .

" Serius ? tuh anak dibilangin berhenti jadi Vampire kenapa susah amat..",Kumiko pun lari dengan kencang ia tak takut jatuh karena rok Ia tak mengenakan Kerudung apalagi baju muslim kenapa ? ia harus menghadiri rapat setelah acara ini .

" Akashicchi kau suka Kumiko-chan ?",Tanya Kise

" ...",Tak Mengindahkan pertanyaan Kise

Acara pun berakhir dengan ke Absurd-an para mahasiswa yang menghadiri acara tersebut .

Owari ~~~ TBC~~

RnR ya ? Review kalian akan membantu saya .


End file.
